Sent Down: Reincarnation
by egyptology1996
Summary: Bakura sees Sanura again. After all these years of being stuck in the ring, he sees his wife again. But she doesn't remember him. What is it going to take to get back to the way things were?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** You guys must be seriously annoyed with me by now. But I had this idea in my head and I told it to a friend. She held me at gun-point till I wrote it. Now, she's making me post the damn thing. Sorry.

Sent Down: Reincarnation

Chapter 1

Ryou was sitting patiently at his desk, waiting for school to start. His fellow classmates, particularly the guys, were a little more talkative than usual. He attempted to listen in a conversation and picked out the words 'new student'. Judging from the way the guys were acting, this new student was probably a girl. Ryou prayed silently that it wasn't another crazed fangirl.

Ryou felt the damned spirit stir. Why couldn't the Millennium Ring just stay lost at Duelist Kingdom?! He sighed. We'll he couldn't _really_ get rid of it. His father _did_ give it to him, after all. Actually, the spirit had been fairly quiet since the tournament. It was nice to think that he had no plans to kill Yugi…yet. He looked over at his friends. Tea was talking ecstatically about something. Then Joey walked over and patted Ryou on the back.

"Hey Ryou. Mornin! You were so quiet, I hardly noticed ya!" Joey chatted in his Brooklyn accent.

"Oh, hello, Joey. What's Tea so excited about?" Ryou smiled kindly.

"She just found out some more details about our new student. Her name is Sanura. And I heard she's _real_ pretty!" Joey had that cheesy smile of his plastered on his face.

Ryou actually heard his other half gasp. He could feel it; Bakura was about to take over. But he didn't seem vicious. No, he seemed anxious. Like a child waiting for a piece of candy. He had to resist, he had no choice _but_ to resist. The surprising thing was that Bakura backed off the first time. He wasn't being his normal, forceful self.

"You ok man? You looked like you were having a hernia." Joey asked concerned. Then he noticed a small string tucked inside Ryou's jacket. A necklace probably…wait, necklace? Oh, crap. Not that infamous, shiny piece of…

"I'm fine…really." Ryou forced a smile.

The bell rang. Thank God. The teacher walked in with a smile on his face…like always. But this time, it was different. A young girl trailed in behind him. Both hands were gripping her backpack. She seemed shy but nervous.

"Class, you have probably already heard that we have a new student. This is Sanura Osim. Sanura, there's an empty seat next to Yugi Moto." The teacher introduced happily.

Yugi waved his hand slightly. Sanura smiled and walked over to her desk, trying to avoid the other students' eyes. She sat down and immediately took out a pencil and some paper. She was about to write down the assignment on the board, when a small, folded piece of paper landed on her desk. She looked up to see Yugi's smiling face. He turned back around to start on the day's work. Sanura opened the note and read it.

'Hey! Would you like to have lunch with me? You can meet all my friends. They're all really friendly. Then, maybe, we can all do something later.' Sanura folded the piece of paper back up again and handed it back to Yugi. She nodded and Yugi smiled…again.

_'Oh, Ra. I didn't think it was possible. She went to heaven, how did she get reincarnated? But…she's here! She's within my grasp! I have got to talk to her! Maybe she remembers me. I remember her. I just hope that she didn't lose her memory like the Pharaoh did. But, my gods, is she beautiful!' _

Ryou looked up from his work. He heard that. He heard his yami saying that someone from his class was beautiful. He wasn't sure if he should be happy or scared. Ryou didn't know much about the spirit, other than the fact that he loved to see someone bleed. And that fact made Ryou worry.

'Let me out.'

"No."

'Let me out!'

"No!"

As defiant as Ryou was being, he was still very confused and surprised that Bakura was listening…somewhat. It was lunchtime now, and the gang was asking Sanura a ton of questions. Ryou felt a little sorry for her, she seemed a little embarrassed.

"What are your interests?" Yugi asked.

"Um…cooking, volunteering with animals and children and…reading." Sanura responded quietly.

"Yes! Food! Can you make me something?" Joey asked.

"_Joey_!" Tea slapped the blonde upside the head.

'That sounds like the Sanura I know.' Bakura thought.

"What kind of books do you read?" Tristan asked.

"Mostly books on Egypt. I love ancient history." Sanura perked up a little.

"Really? We know a _ton_ about Egypt!" Yugi exclaimed.

Joey and Tristan gave a sideways glance to each other and they tried to hold back their laughter.

'Ryou let me talk to her!' Bakura begged.

"No!" Ryou was starting to get very tense but no one was noticing.

'Sanura's favorite color is red. Ask her what her favorite color is!' The spirit was getting _very_ anxious.

The boy sighed. "Hey, Sanura, um…what's your favorite color?"

Everyone was a little surprised that Ryou had spoken. He had been very quiet.

"Red." She smiled.

'See, I told you. Now, let me out so I can talk to her.' Bakura snorted.

Ryou didn't respond. He was actually surprised that Bakura knew that. Maybe he knew her from somewhere and that's how he knows. Or maybe it was a lucky guess. He just kept on eating his sandwich and listening to his friends' conversations.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sanura was packing her books into her bag at the very end of the day. Everyone had gone home, except for a few individuals. A teacher walked by and smiled. Sanura smiled back. She closed her locker and headed for the exit. She pushed open the door and was surprised to see Ryou Bakura standing there.

"Oh, um…hi, Ryou." She said to the white-haired boy. He seemed slightly different. He was a little taller and had much spikier hair than she had remembered. His eyes were a little colder and his pose made him seem like he was much stronger too.

"Sanura, I need to talk to you." His voice was deeper as well.

"Um…of course." She tried to smile, but she was still nervous.

"Don't you recognize me, Sanura?" Bakura asked, taking a step closer.

"Of course! You're in my homeroom and you sat with me at lunch." She was confused at the question.

"No, not like that. Do you remember me from a past life?" He was getting a little irritated.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" She said quietly.

"Sanura! It's me, Bakura! Your husband! We raised two children together! You have to remember!" Bakura burst out, grabbing the girl's shoulders.

She pulled away from his grasp and stared at the man. "I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about! I have to go home…" Sanura ran down the steps and out the school gate. Tears were ready to form.

Bakura stood there, silent and unmoving. She didn't remember. The love of his life didn't remember him. And even worse, she was scared of him now. This had to be a horrible dream.

* * *

Sanura went home to an empty apartment…again. At least this was better than the orphanage. She had never known her parents. They had dropped her off at the orphanage when she was a newborn. Well, that's what she was told…

Sanura was currently working on her homework, but she just couldn't focus. She couldn't stop thinking of Ryou…or maybe it was his strange change in attitude? The quiet boy at lunch had changed dramatically into a tough, aggressive and possibly desperate, man. What was he talking about anyway? She barely even understood what a past life was, let alone have one! And how could she be Ryou's wife and mother when she was only sixteen?! Well, she knew that girls got married at a young age in Ancient Egypt. There were two problems with that: one, this wasn't Ancient Egypt and two, she didn't even know who Ryou was until now!

Sanura put her pencil down and rubbed her temples. Her head was hurting by now. She had been having major headaches since school ended. This whole situation was just too confusing. She finally decided that she was having an early bedtime. She was unbelievably tired. She put all her books in her bag and turned off her desk lamp. She grabbed a silk nightgown from a drawer in her dresser and quickly changed. She brushed out her long hair then, headed for the bathroom. She washed her pale face with warm water and soap then, brushed her teeth. Sanura stared at the mirror, her dark brown eyes looking back.

She wondered how someone like her could ever be married to someone like Bakura…or so he claimed to be.

* * *

Sanura found herself in the middle of a sea of sound. It was hot, even for Japan. Then, suddenly, she heard the sound of muffled hooves on the ground. She looked around and saw a man in a red coat, sitting on a black horse, only a few feet away.

"Well, look what we have here. I didn't expect someone like you to be out this far." The man said.

"Can I help you?" She asked sitting up. This had to be a dream.

"Yes, I think you can." He pulled his hood off. Short white hair, purple eyes and a wicked smile were revealed.

Sanura gasped. It was Ryou! No, it was some other man who happened to look like him. But he looked much more like them man who claimed that she was his wife. He jumped down and walked slowly towards her. He grabbed her wrist and yanked her to her feet.

"What are you doing?!" She whimpered.

He started to tie a rope around her hands. She struggled as much as she could but he just wouldn't let go. This wasn't a dream. This was a nightmare!

"Help me! Someone! Help!" She screamed.

The man smacked her and tears rolled down her stinging cheeks. "You will learn to show me some respect! And where _you_ are going no one will help you."

He jerked her towards the horse. He jumped on the animal but left Sanura on the ground. Not only was she being kidnapped and abused but, she was being forced to walk this hot and barren desert. Above, vultures flew in a circle. They're terrifying cries resounded in her head, until she thought they were her own.

* * *

Sanura woke with a start. Her hands were gripping the sheets and she was panting. Never before had she had a dream like that. Her alarm clock went off and she groaned. Streams of light were leaking in through her curtains. Morning had come too fast. As much as she hated to admit it, she wanted to know how the dream (or nightmare) ended.

She slowly got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and got dressed in her school uniform. Sanura brushed her hair and teeth then, she wandered towards the kitchen. She was exhausted and confused. Sanura had a feeling that today was going to be long and she groaned again. She had a cereal bar and some orange juice. She never ate that much. She grabbed her bag and left for school. She didn't mind walking but, today was going to be a trek. Closing the door behind her, she decided that she would finish her homework in homeroom.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I finally updated! After a year...? Goddamnit... Well, sorry for the long wait. I had a lot of shit going on (high school). Then I would have Writer's Block or I just wouldn't feel like writing. But here it is!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Morning, Sanura!" Joey waved as he walked up to Sanura.

"Good morning!" She smiled back. She was finally getting used to things around here.

"Hey guys!" Yugi and Tea had just walked in as well. Yugi yawned.

"Didn't get enough sleep, Yug?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, the spirit kept me up." He yawned again.

The bell rang and the teacher walked in. "Ok, everybody, take your seats! Let's get started."

Everyone sat down and faced the board.

"I apologize in advance for this, but you guys have a project." The teacher started writing guidelines on the board.

A few kids in the class started groaning.

* * *

Everyone sat the table for lunch. The gang was busy eating and talking about the project they had been assigned.

"I can't believe he made me and Joey partners!" Tristan groaned.

"Aw, come one, Tristan!" Joey put his arm around his friend. "We'll ace this project!"

Yugi and Tea giggled at the look on Tristan's face. They had been assigned as partners too. That left Ryou being paired with the new girl. He really didn't mind. It would be fun having a new friend. Ryou then realized what could happen in the long run. His other side could come out and hurt her, just like what he did with his other friends. So, he said nothing of it.

"So, what have you guys decided on researching?" Ryou asked.

"And if it's what I think you're thinking of then I have no problem with it!" Tea nudged Yugi.

"I want to do our project on fighting styles." Tristan said non-chalantly.

"I want to do ours on food!" Joey glared at his friend and partner.

"I still can't believe the teacher is letting us do it on whatever we want." Sanura chimed in.

"Well, it's almost summer break. He's probably just lazy and doesn't want to actually do anything." Yugi took a bit out of his sandwich.

"Oh, man! I can't wait for break!" Joey stretched.

* * *

"So, when did you want to get started on our project?" Ryou was standing next to Sanura under the main entrance of the school.

It was pouring rain and neither of them wanted to walk home.

"Um…I have something to do when I get home, but I'm free after that. How about five o'clock?" She answered.

Ryou smiled a weak smile. "Ok. That works for me."

Sanura tried to smile back. She turned back to the rain and sighed. "I hate rain."

"It's really annoying, isn't it?" Ryou tried to make conversation.

"Uh huh. Well, I guess I should go. Bye, Ryou." She gave one last wave and started walking.

Ryou had decided to wait for Tristan as he finished up cleaning duty so, he just watched as Sanura walked to the corner of the street. Ryou could tell that she was getting drenched. What did the evil spirit want with her?

Sanura was lost in her thoughts and the rhythmic pattering of rain. After that dream of the man that kidnapped her, she was absolutely terrified of Ryou. She didn't want to hurt his feelings by staying away from him, but she didn't want to know what might happen if she let her guard down. Ryou seemed pretty fit and Sanura was just a little weakling, there would be no way of defending herself against him.

Ryou saw the car coming before Sanura did. He could see the black vehicle speeding down the road, not paying attention to the red light ahead of him. He saw Sanura crossing the street, not aware of the car. Just as he was about to scream, Ryou blacked out.

Bakura emerged and took off running. He pushed people aside as he dashed for the street. He shouted Sanura's name. The car was so close now. He wasn't letting up the speed at all. He didn't even realize there was someone in the road while he was head-banging to his loud music.

Bakura reached out and wrapped his arms around Sanua as they tumbled out of the way of the car. The driver honked his horn while speeding away. Bakura hit the ground first, cushioning Sanura's fall. His head hit the pavement and he blacked out for only a second.

When he awoke, Sanura was staring worriedly down at him. Tristan was standing behind her. All traffic had stopped to make sure that Bakura and Sanura were alright.

"Ryou! Are you alright?" Sanura aked, concern and worry written all over her pretty face.

"Hey, Ryou! You ok?" Tristan knelt down next to Bakura.

Bakura then realized who he wasn't supposed to be and smiled the sweetest smile he could.

"I'm fine, guys. But I think I might have bumped my head a little…" Bakura contorted his voice.

"We should take you to a hospital, Ryou." Sanura grabbed his hand.

"No, really. I'm fine. We should get out of this rain." Bakura tried to stand up.

Tristan wrapped his arm around Bakura's waist to help him up. He put Bakura's arm around his neck and walked him off of the street. Sanura followed carrying Tristan's and Bakura's bags.

"My apartment is really close. Let's head there." Sanura suggested.

Tristan nodded. No one noticed Bakura's victorious grin.

The walk to Sanura's place took longer than usual. Tristan almost had to drag Bakura's body up the flight of stairs. Sanua unlocked her door and let the two guys inside. Tristan plopped him down on the couch and stood back. Sanura put the bags on her kitchen table. Tristan looked at his watch.

"I should call Serenity to let her know I'll be late." He mused.

"Who's Serenity?" Sanura asked, glancing at the boy laying on her couch, out cold.

"Joey's sister. I promised him that I'd pick her up from the train station today."

"Oh. Well, if you have something to do, you can go ahead. I'll make sure Ryou's ok." Sanura smiled.

Tristan remembered the last time Ryou was left alone with someone. Bakura came out. He shook his head. As long as Ryou was asleep, Sanura should be fine.

"Ok. Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Sanura. See ya!" He waved as he walked to the door.

Sanura waved after him and shut the door and locked it. She turned to look at the couch. Sanura sighed and left for the first aid kit.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know you people have been waiting very patiently (or not) for this update and I thank you. I've had a lot of crap to deal with in reality so I haven't been able to write much. But I'm already working on the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sanura pulled a chair up in front of the couch. Ryou was still sleeping peacefully. He had saved her. Ryou had hit his head and Sanura got away with only a few scrapes. But, wait, maybe it wasn't Ryou who had saved her. Ryou seems nice and everything but he doesn't seem like the type to jump in and save her. Maybe it was Bakura…

Sanura bit her lip and opened the first aid kit. She gently rolled up Ryou's sleeves and examined his arms. They were scraped up too. She got out some cleaning alcohol and a cotton ball. She dabbed the cotton ball and as gently as she could, wiped it across a scrap. Bakura's eyes flew opened. He sat straight up and grabbed her wrist.

Sanura gasped and froze. The cotton ball was still in her hand.

"What are you doing?" Bakura demanded. His sharp, red eyes were staring into Sanura's gentle, scared, brown ones.

"I…I…I was just cleaning your wounds." She stammered breathlessly.

"Well, don't. It stings." He grunted.

"But…it might get infected if I don't." Sanura was trying to calm herself down.

Bakura realized that she was trying to take care of him, just like all the times back in Egypt. He caved.

"Oh, alright. But be careful." He sighed.

Sanura smiled sweetly, but then it faded. "Um…I need you to take off the jacket." She blushed furiously.

Bakura grinned when Sanura looked away. He unbuttoned his jacket and slipped out of it. He wore a white button shirt under the jacket. The top few buttons were undone leaving more of his neck and chest exposed. Sanura looked back and swallowed. She dipped another cotton ball in the cleaning solution and wiped it onto another wound. Bakura flinched at the sharp, stinging pain. He noticed that the blush on the girl's face turned darker with each passing second.

Suddenly, Sanura stopped. She was staring at something. He looked form her eyes and back down at his chest. She was staring at the Millennium Ring. She bit her lip and swallowed.

"Something wrong, Sanura?" He asked, somewhat amused.

"What is that?" She looked up at him, terrified.

"It's the Millennium Ring. It's an ancient relic from Egypt. I've had it for thousands of years. I stole it." He started to grin maliciously.

"You're lying. That's not possible. You can't have it for thousands of years. You're only sixteen!" Sanura stood up and started to back away slowly.

"Ryou is sixteen. I am not. Sanura, you have to at least recognize the Ring, if not me." Bakura stood up as well.

"I've seen it somewhere, but I don't know where…" Sanura's mind was slowly shutting down, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Yes, Sanura, you have. In Egypt, after I fought the priest, I came home with this. The next night you fixed my wounds from fighting the Pharaoh." Bakura slowly approached her.

"No! Get away from me! I don't know what you're talking about!" She shrieked, hitting the wall.

Bakura took a deep breath. "Sanura, please, don't be afraid. I won't hurt you!"

"Yes! Yes, you did! You were in my dream. You hit me and kidnapped me!" She screamed, falling to the ground.

Bakura froze. No, not those memories. He had regretted ever hitting her. He wanted to forget them and here was his beloved wife reincarnated, scared of him. It was like they were starting over from the very beginning.

"Sanura, I know you don't remember me and it sounds like you are slowly regaining your memories, but, please, listen to me!" Bakura knelt down in front of her.

"No…" She hugged her knees and hid her face.

"I…I know I did some horrible things to you, but I've changed. How can I prove it to you? I'll do anything." Bakura had never been so sincere in his life…and he's lived for a very long time.

Sanura looked up at him, her face stained with tears. "I…I don't know. But can I ask you something?" She whispered.

Bakura leaned forward. "Anything."

Sanura bit her lip. "Were you the one that saved me?"

Bakura smiled. "Of course."

"Why?" She asked, wiping her tears away.

"You wouldn't like my answer." He grinned.

"But I want to know…" She sat up a little.

"I didn't want to see my wife get run over by a car."

"Could you please not call me that?" Sanura swallowed.

"Call you what?" Bakura tilted his head a little.

"Your wife. I…I'm only sixteen. I hardly even know you." Sanura explained.

"Oh, but you will!" He smirked.

"Then, can you tell me who you really are?" Sanura asked.

"Do you have time? It's a long story." Bakura grinned.

"Um…yeah. Maybe we should go to the kitchen. The floor isn't very comfortable." Sanura gave him a half-smile.

Bakura chuckled and stood up. He offered Sanura his hand. She looked at it, then at him. She bit her lip again and took his hand. Bakura pulled her up. He gave her a small smirk and started to walk towards the kitchen. When Bakura realized that Sanura wasn't following him, he turned around.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sanura shook her head and smiled at him. "Um…no. Nothing."

Bakura grinned. "You know, I love that smile of yours."

Bakura laughed as Sanura's cheeks turned bright red. She followed him into the kitchen. Bakura sat down at the small table. Sanura went to a cupboard and opened it.

"Did you want anything?" Sanura turned to look at the man sitting at her table.

"Even after three thousand years, you still want to serve me." Bakura chuckled.

Sanura stared at him. She turned away and filled a glass with water.

"I…I'm not your slave." She whispered.

Bakura stood up and walked over to Sanura. She backed up against the counter, avoiding his gaze.

"I know. And I never want you to do something that you don't want to do. Even if I tell you to do something." He brought his hand up and touched her cheek.

Sanura turned away.

"Why are you so afraid of me?" He asked, slightly disappointed.

"I still don't know you and you keep getting so close…" Sanura's voice drifted off.

"Here, sit down and I'll tell you everything that you want to know."

Sanura looked at him and sighed. "Alright." She went back to the table and sat down.

Bakura walked back to his seat, opposite of Sanura. "Fire away."

* * *

**Author's Note:** See? I told you I had another chapter coming! Aren't you proud of me?


End file.
